


Homesick

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Smut, i wanted to write something really sappy but then i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Ezreal is on an adventure in Shurima and spends a night at an inn to relax before heading out into the desert the next day. He ponders on intimate memories of a certain Piltovan inventor back in Piltover that he is fairly fond of.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty indulgent fic. Bear witness to my sin.

It was cold. The Great Sai lie ahead of Ezreal. He looked out to the endless dunes of sand, grains sifting forward in the chilly, evening breeze. The quiet bustle Nashramae filled the air and the city’s lights offered some company this lonely Shuriman night. Ezreal would venture forth the morning after into the Great Sai. Adventure and knowledge called to him and he was on the trail of a lost artifact. 

However, he was feeling a bit homesick right about now. Sitting in the dimly lit inn room with the sound of drunken singing and chatter rising from the tavern below, he felt alone. He thought of his uncle. Thought of his friends. 

Then thought of  _ him _ . 

Ezreal cupped himself away from the chill of the window, rubbing his arm to warm it. He reached for the curtains and pulled them closed. He left the window open, welcoming the desert breeze to slip through the fabric if it dared. The moon’s light shone weakly through the curtains, casting shadows across the floor.

Ezreal settled himself upon the bed, kicking his boots off and loosening his tunic and pants. He let himself get comfortable, breathed in deeply the smell of jasmine and incense that wafted in his room. It was compliments of the innkeeper. She always left candles and incense for her guests to burn in their rooms. Ezreal enjoyed them and it helped him relax. 

He let his mind wander and his hands caress his own skin. Ezreal tilted his head back against the bed’s pillows, relishing the plushness of their embrace and the skillfulness of his own hands. On nights like these, far away from home when the quiet bite of loneliness and desire are at their strongest, Ezreal let himself indulge in familiar thoughts. 

He let himself indulge in thoughts of  _ him. _

Warm, dark brown hair with wandering strands of silver streaking through the sides and sharp blue eyes that followed him wherever he went, amused. Devilish lips that pleased and said the most wicked of words. 

Tempting. 

Ezreal longed to kiss them again. He longed to run his hands across taut muscle and hear his name spoken in that low, husky voice. Begging. Demanding.

He thought of _him_. 

_Jayce_. 

Perhaps an odd choice for most, but Ezreal desired him. He desired him as if a fire had been lit within his veins and the only way to quench it was his friend and lover, Jayce. Being so far away from him and so long made Ezreal miss the mornings they shared in Jayce’s bed. Messy hair and low laughter. He missed the way Jayce would look at him with the side of his head pressed against the body of the mattress, just below the pillows. His hair would be undone, swept to the side with lazy strands falling over his face and tickling his nose. 

Jayce would grin at him and all he needed to do was say Ezreal’s name with that look to get him going. 

Ezreal gripped himself firmly now, pulling himself from his pants and revealing himself to the cold of the room. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock and breathed deeply, repressing a shudder. 

He remembered the morning before he left. That was a few months ago now. Jayce’s mouth was around his cock. Ezreal was always speechless over how such a devilish mouth could at one point of the day speak about the principles of hex-crystal manufacturing, to insults, then give amazing head. 

“Pull my hair,” he remembered Jayce ordering him. His eyes looked up at him with an intensity that made Ezreal quiver to the core. He had Ezreal’s cock pressed against his cheek as he spoke. His lips spread into a wide grin, reddened and wet. 

“Don’t be shy,” Jayce encouraged. He dipped forward and wrapped his mouth around Ezreal again. The sight sent heat straight to Ezreal’s loins as he dug shaky hands into the plethora of thick hair. He gripped at the strands the way Jayce liked it and felt him take Ezreal even deeper into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Ezreal breathed, gripping harder. His hips jutted forward and Jayce did something with his tongue that made his toes curl. Jayce groaned against his cock and the vibrations almost brought him toward the edge. Ezreal pulled him off by the roots of his hair, gasping. He breathlessly begged him to slow down.

“You’re always so sensitive,” Jayce goaded with a smug grin. He wasn’t bothered by the grip Ezreal had on his hair. Ezreal tugged Jayce on top of him and kissed him. It was a slow, passionate kiss. He bit at Jayce’s lips and left bites across that strong jawline of his. 

“Shut up, you’re such an ass,” Ezreal complained. He could feel Jayce grin against his forehead. Strong hands pushed Ezreal back against the bed, spreading across his bare chest and trailing down toward his waist. He looked up to catch Jayce cheekily straddling him. God, how could a man be so attractive and infuriating at the same time? Jayce seemed to pull it off effortlessly. 

Ezreal was sure that if he said that out loud Jayce would eat it up and he’d never hear the end of it. He pressed his lips into a thin line but was quickly distracted by the way Jayce sat himself back between Ezreal’s legs, spreading his own over Ezreal’s hips. He watched with bated breath as Jayce with his callous and large hands touch himself. 

He wore only a white dress shirt. The buttons were undone and the fabric hung loosely from Jayce’s body. One side was falling off Jayce’s shoulder, stopping at his forearm and revealing flushed skin. Ezreal watched, rapt. 

He watched the way Jayce’s body moved and twitched, how his scarred fingertips dragged across skin and hair from his neck down his chest and waist. He brushed passed his half-hard cock and trailed with slick fingers down to his own entrance.

Ezreal swallowed and Jayce laughed.

The sound warmed his face and rippled through his body. He looked back to Jayce’s face. Smiling and colored pink. Several strands of hair fell across his forehead messily. 

“Like what you see?” Jayce teased, humor and laughter in his rumbling voice. Yes. Yes he did. Ezreal more than liked what he saw. In fact he adored it and he knew Jayce knew that also. He knew Jayce knew he loved the way he bit his lip and dropped his head back while stretching himself with his own fingers. Ezreal loved watching his throat bob and his mouth part in a groan when he added another finger into himself and curled them.

“I love you,” Ezreal blurted out, hands reaching out to stroke Jayce’s hips. He slid them up his sides and cupped his face. Leaning forward, Ezreal kissed him again. He couldn’t stop himself. He did love him. His smugness, his confidence and cleverness. He loved it all. He even loved how annoyingly taller Jayce was compared to him. However it still blew up Ezreal’s ego to be able to gloat that he was fucking the hottest and smartest asshole in Piltover. 

Jayce’s hands retreated from himself to grasp at Ezreal. He pulled him closer with firm strength and held their lips together, locked. With a ragged breath against Ezreal’s lips, Jayce smiled warmly and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re such a sap, Ez,” he murmured. Ezreal felt his heart squeeze and become full when Jayce in a quieter voice lean up to his ear and whispered that he loved him back. Jayce’s face was a darker red, embarrassed but not regretful in admitting his own affection back. Ezreal knew Jayce had a hard time saying what he felt and admitting things. They’d been working on it and finally after a hard year he was finally able to get those three words out of Jayce. 

He was cuter than any words Ezreal could describe him with when he blushed and grew awkward because he couldn’t figure out how to express himself properly. Jayce could say boldly and without shame that he wanted to fuck and he wasn’t shy about telling others what he thought about something, but when it came down to the emotional stuff, the guy struggled. 

“I love you,” Ezreal said again and watched Jayce’s face grow another shade darker. He made sure to lock eyes when he said that. 

“Please,” Jayce groaned and covered his face. He dropped back against the bed. Ezreal shifted to press himself between Jayce’s legs. 

“I love you so much, Jayce,” Ezreal continued, grinning now. He kissed him. Kissed his jaw, his neck and littered affectionate kisses across his lightly haired chest. He dragged his teeth against his nipples and felt Jayce quiver slightly. 

“Ez, you’re gonna kill me, shut up.”

“You’re blushing and you’re cute.” Ezreal lifted his head up and raised his voice toward the slightly opened window of Jayce’s bedroom. 

“Hey Piltover! Jayce is really cu-”

Ezreal was suddenly tugged down into a rough kiss. He laughed against Jayce’s lips and reached down to grasp at his own cock, still mostly hard and slick. He rubbed the tip against Jayce’s stretched entrance teasingly. Jayce twitched and pressed his thighs against Ezreal’s hips. 

“You’re not going to come after like 3 minutes are you?” Jayce snickered. 

“Oh c’mon. That was when we first fucked. It’s been a year, Jayce. A year! I’ve gotten way better! Admit it. I made you beg several times, haven’t I?” Ezreal huffed and looked at Jayce who was laughing. He felt Jayce pat his cheek. 

“Sure thing, bud. Though as I recall you seem to be the one always begging. Remember last week when you came in me three times?”

“That’s!! I mean you were totally being unfair, you have to admit. You were doing it on purpose. I can’t believe Cait gave you those fuzzy cuffs. I don’t think you can return them now. I’m not good with denial play and you’re too good at riding!” 

Jayce hummed thoughtfully and reached down to help Ezreal guide his cock into him slowly. Ezreal watched and felt Jayce shiver. He knew Jayce loved the moment of penetration. Ezreal pulled back out to the tip and pushed back in again, feeling Jayce squeeze around him and groan. 

“I do love riding,” Jayce said in a dragged out breath, head falling back into the sheets. “And I love making you beg.”

Ezreal groaned. 

Both from Jayce’s words and from how tight he was around him. He knew Jayce was getting impatient with his slow pace from the way he shifted beneath him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jayce liked it fast in this position and he liked it hard. Ezreal thought of teasing him but knew that Jayce would get back at him later if he did that so he pressed Jayce into the sheets and pushed himself the rest of the way inside him until he was completely sheathed. 

Jayce arched beneath Ezreal, gasping quietly. He heard Jayce curse and when he pulled out a bit. When he thrust in he felt Jayce clench and whine. God, Jayce was right. Ezreal wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Hearing Jayce go from his low teasing voice to needy and lustful was almost too much for Ezreal. He absolutely adored how shameless Jayce was with his noises and the way he eagerly moved his hips against Ezreal.

And Jayce loved dirty talk. 

Some of the things Ezreal had heard from that wicked mouth of his has made him beet red on many occasions. For someone so prideful and smug, he sure said a lot of things along the lines of wanting to be destroyed by Ezreal’s dick and how he loved it when Ezreal came on his face. 

“I want more, Ez,” Jayce gasped, clutching him as Ezreal picked up the pace. Jayce’s cock was hard and red against his abdomen, rubbing between their stomachs as Ezreal shook the bed with the force of being determined to make Jayce beg. He slowed down to let Jayce breathe. 

“You want the chair?” Ezreal grunted. Jayce nodded mutely, biting his lip and shuddering harshly when Ezreal pulled out of him to move off the bed. The chair was Jayce’s office chair. It sat by the window behind his desk and near the balcony of the apartment. The curtains were drawn but the window was still slightly opened. 

The morning sun shone bright through the gaps of the curtain and the chilly air made Ezreal shiver. He sat on the cold leather butt naked then patted his lap. Jayce pushed his wild hair back before moving over Ezreal and straddling him once more. In this position Ezreal could watch clearly how Jayce took him in. 

The sight was enough to last him the rest of his days. He watched Jayce hunch over him slightly and perch himself at the tip. Jayce let out a soft noise when he pushed down on Ezreal’s cock. Gripping at Jayce’s hips, Ezreal tried to still himself from thrusting up into Jayce. He wanted to let him go at his own pace even when the pleasure of Jayce’s warmth and tightness teased him. 

Jayce murmured something, Ezreal couldn’t quite catch it but soon was too distracted by the way Jayce took him inch by inch. He could hear Jayce breathing harshly above him. He took a chance to glance up and knew it was a bad choice because all the blood in his head went straight toward his dick at the sight. 

Jayce caught his lips, as if telling Ezreal to stop staring so intensely at him. Ezreal’s mind raced. He kissed Jayce back eagerly, raising his hands to cup Jayce’s face. He felt the ticklish brush of Jayce’s stubble rub against his fingertips and flattened his fingers against that strong jawline Ezreal so adored. 

He loved him. 

He really did. 

Jayce sunk down onto Ezreal and it nearly drove him wild. Jayce was so full of heat and passion. Ezreal’s head fell back against the back of the leather chair, hair messy and cheeks flushed. His breathing was harsh as Jayce lifted himself once more then took him again. Ezreal’s toes curled and he gripped at Jayce’s hips, groaning. 

“Fuck, Jayce,” He gasped, thrusting back into his friend and lover, meeting Jayce each time he rolled his hips into him. Jayce gripped at the chair’s shoulders, a hand on either side of Ezreal’s head. He was caged in by Jayce, getting the fuck ridden out of him. Jayce was vicious when he rode him.

He knew exactly what he wanted and he was merciless, riding Ezreal with such vigor that the chair creaked and groaned beneath their efforts loudly. Jayce’s hard and weeping cock bounced between them. He knew Jayce didn’t dare touch himself. He wanted to feel Ezreal. His entirety within him. 

The last time Ezreal tried to jerk Jayce off while he rode him he got cuffed to the headboard. Not that it was an unpleasant experience or anything. Jayce just really loved coming only from the sensation of being filled and penetrated. Ezreal wouldn’t lie, it was kind of hot, but that also meant Jayce wasn’t satisfied easily and had great stamina. 

Their pace slowed slightly and Ezreal let Jayce control it. A cool breeze wandered into the room and rustled their hair. Ezreal would’ve felt the chill of it more thoroughly if he wasn’t warmed almost entirely by Jayce’s heat and his desire to fill him completely. But Jayce was a masterpiece. 

In the morning light Ezreal could better appreciate the care Jayce took for himself and the toned muscle on him. He sparred with Vi, Ezreal knew. The two of them worked out together sometimes and he remembered he watched them box once. Jayce was almost too handsome to handle. The sight of him then and now merging together and urging Ezreal to give Jayce a sudden and deep thrust. 

Jayce writhed against him, gripping the chair harder out of surprise and pleasure. He cursed and moaned. Ezreal grinned. 

“Fuck, Ez, that felt.. So fucking good,” Jayce breathed, drawing back to push his messy hair out of the way. A couple of curling strands fell over the center of Jayce’s forehead. They were slightly wet from sweat and Jayce’s clear eyes met Ezreal’s. Shit, Jayce was so hot. Ezreal could almost scarcely believe he was being ridden by him and this was actually a normal thing between them. 

He couldn’t believe until Jayce began to move again, squeezing Ezreal and making him squirm in his seat. He was close. He knew Jayce was too by how desperately quick he was riding him. He felt every twitch and clench Jayce gave his cock, groaned at the slick sensation of barely sliding in and out of him. He was so close. 

Heat coiled in Ezreal’s gut and he gripped Jayce’s hips hard, lips parted and panting. He began to babble. As he always did when he was about to come. He told Jayce he loved him, how hot he was, how utterly fucking good he always made him feel. Told him how he wished Jayce could travel with him, told him how he wished he could kiss him every day at every moment. 

Jayce silenced him with his lips. Spoke low, dirty words to Ezreal. Words that made him turn red and heat shoot up in him. Ezreal cried out softly when he felt the shudders of rapture begin to consume him. Jayce was kissing him so fiercely, muffling his groans and eating them up hungrily. 

“Fuck,” Jayce cursed loudly. He repeated it again, then once more as Ezreal filled him and came inside, dropping his head against Ezreal’s collarbone and biting into the flesh there. Jayce came soon after, whining and weakly rocking against Ezreal to ride out the last ripples of his orgasm. 

He remembered it all. 

“Jayce,” Ezreal gasped, stroking himself toward his end now. He felt his muscles go tight and he came into his hand. He was back in Shurima. No longer stuck in the hungry and comforting memories of his intimate moments in Piltover. His orgasm was rushed, tiring and lonely, but he was satisfied for the most part. It wasn’t as good as the real thing.

He lie there for a long moment. Ezreal spread his fingers apart and looked at the mess he made of his hand. It wasn’t the real thing, but it’d have to do. He was still feeling a little homesick, but for now this would have to do. 

He rose to clean himself. The loud sounds of the tavern below and the evening traffic had died down by the time Ezreal blew out the candles and laid himself to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow and he knew adventure awaited him. He also knew that at the end of each adventure there was someone waiting for him back at home and with that comforting thought he drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk what it is, but I've been wanting to write an Ez/Jay smut fic for a while now and I have had a really sappy one in my files as a wip. Who knows if I'll finish it, but I actually had the drive to finish this one. I hope it isn't too bad lmao. 
> 
> Also I'm totally looking for rp groups on discord or people who want to plot with my Jayce muse. If anyone wants to add me, my discord is Ashu#7200. I may edit this out later once I find some peeps I'm comfortable with.


End file.
